


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by jaesoosgal



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: Everyone has their crazy first love stories. Hers happened surprisingly away from the platform and rostrums and in a cliché remake of a classic scene.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jae just had to sing Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You at a fan event hahahuhu
> 
> Kinda just wrote this now and is unedited so forgive me for any error. Enjoy!

You were already running late for a group meeting but surprisingly there was no one else in the room when you arrived. 

That's odd. You thought as you pace around the room and nearly had a heart attack when you turned to see Jae looking at you by the door.

"Where is everyone?" You asked, regaining composure, but he just continued to stare.

"Jae-"

"Joahae."

That's the first thing that came out of his mouth. No hi hellos, not an answer to your question, just plain straight forward 'I like you'.

"Bo?" You exhaled the air you didn't even realize you were holding in.

"Joahae." He repeated, staring straight into your eyes.

And you wouldn't be surprised if it came from someone else. But it came from him. And Although it was typical of Jae to be this straight forward, it just doesn't make sense.

"Is this some kind of joke because I'm late?" You gave out a laugh. "Alright, the rest of you can come out now-"

"I'm serious." he cut you off making your smile fade.

"No you're not."

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because I know you. I've known you for years-"

"You've known OF me for years. That doesn't mean that you know me." He cut you off again. 

"Touchè," you nodded before leaving the room.

But you were certain he's not. Because you know Park Jaehyung. Neighbors and schoolmates since middle school but not once did you spoke to each other nor shown any interest of doing so. That is until you joined the debate club which he actually put up. But even so, you didn't talk outside of the club room especially of matters that aren't related to the debate club.

So why would he out of the blue just tell you he likes you? 

Your thoughts were interrupted by, yet again, his pestering.

"Go out with me."

"Shireo." you replied, not even looking at him as you continue to scan the book you were holding before putting it back on the shelf.

"Why not?"

"Because!" You snapped the book close creating a loud noise.

"Shhh!" Mrs. Lyons, the librarian hissed.

"Here." You slammed the polgov book he was looking for to his chest.

"Ow. C'mon, Alex, just one date."

"And for the billionth time, Park Jaehyung, no."

"What evidence do I still have to state for you to take my claim seriously?"

You rolled your eyes at the pun/s.

"C'mon, what would it take for you to go out with me?"

Seeing as he wouldn't stop, you pivot.

"Okay, let's see, steal a microphone from the office and sing in front of everyone in the field just like Heath Ledger did in 10 Things I Hate About You." you answered nonchalantly before going towards the other side of the library.

His eyes furrowed but he didn't follow nor bothered you after that. And the next couple of days were actually quiet. Too quiet.

 

You were on the field for gym class, about to do laps when suddenly there was a screeching sound coming from the speakers.

You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you.

Your eyes widened. That voice. 

You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.

And that song.

At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive.

Solma. ((AN: how to spell lol)) You meet his eyes.

You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you.

"Hit it!" he shouted.

And then you saw Dowoon with the cajon, Wonpil with the keyboard as well as Brian and even Sungjin? with guitars.

I love you baby and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say

He ran around the bleachers like a lunatic despite no security personnel chasing him. Which was a good thing. Don't want to flash some teacher in detention to get him out, you stiffle a laugh at the thought.

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you~

He sang that last line looking straight into your eyes.

And as difficult as it is to take the smile now off your face, you decided to keep it to a smirk as he reaches you.

"So...Miss Alexandra Young, will you, FINALLY," he stressed the word exaggeratedly, "go out with me?" he finished his question.

"I guess I have no reason to rebut," you chuckled before nodding, "You may rest your case."

**Author's Note:**

> Mehhhh i know, i'm sorry okay hahahahuhu


End file.
